


Ten Years Gone

by Lynchemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s15e10 The Heroes' Journey, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchemon/pseuds/Lynchemon
Summary: Coda for S15 E10: The Heroes' Journey, once the boys get back to the bunker.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Ten Years Gone

The Bunker door slams closed behind Dean, while Sam starts down the stairs. They manage to get down without incident and head towards the map table, where Cas sits with a pile of books. Dean’s just about to sit, when Sam misses his chair and falls flat on his ass on the floor in front of it. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asks, concerned, while Dean holds the armrests and gently lowers himself into his own seat. 

“Ugh, yeah. This is just normal, everyday people problems. You know how it is,” Sam grunts. Picking himself up off the floor and wincing. “You know, I think I'm just gonna go lie down.” 

“You sure you’re alright Sammy?” Dean looks his brother up and down, searching for signs of damage he wouldn’t be able to see anyway. 

“Yeah yeah, I’m good,” Sam says over his shoulder on his way out of the room. 

“...Normal, everyday people problems?” Cas asks. 

Dean turns to face Cas. “Uh yeah,” Dean smiles wryly, “Chuck kinda decided to punish us with the small stuff we don’t usually have to deal with.” 

“Like miscalculating the whereabouts of your seat?” 

“Among other stuff.” Dean shrugs. “Card getting declined. Lactose Intolerance. Baby breaking down in the middle of fucking nowhere... Normal people things.” 

Cas nods along, looking like he really doesn’t get it at all, and they fall into a not so uncomfortable silence. 

Cas leans back over the table, picking up where he left off in his research. It’s as Castiel starts the page over for the tenth time that Dean breaks his silent contemplation of the table before him. 

“Hey Cas...?” 

“Yes Dean?” 

“D'ya ever think about dancing?” Dean mumbles, but Cas hears it anyway. 

“Dancing?” 

“Yeah like, I think I could be pretty good at it if I tried. I've just never had a proper opportunity..." Dean can feel the blood rushing to his face, so keeps his gaze firmly glued to the table. “I figure you'd be a good dance partner though.” 

Castiel’s blushing too – not that Dean would notice since he has yet to look up. “Oh, I'm not sure I would be. I’ve never danced before.” 

“Well, I mean, I've tried a few times but... something’s always been off. Like it's never really been to the right music or something.” Finally, Dean looks up at Cas. Making a decision, Dean gets up and offers his hand. “Would you like to give it a try?” 

Cas nods and gazes softly at Dean as he’s pulled to his feet. They stand there, holding hands, while Dean gets his phone out and sets it down on the table, tinny music quietly coming out of its speakers. He takes Cas' other hand and holds them between their chests. Then, like two people that just admitted to not knowing how to dance, they start swaying. 

Castiel may not know much about dancing, but he does know they're stiff, side to side movements, aren't quite matching the song on Dean's phone. “Is this the right music?” He asks softly, not knowing at what point he closed his eyes. 

“Hmm? Oh uh I don't know. I don't think it really matters.” Dean relaxes, and leans down so his ear is to Cas’ shoulder, his nose to his neck. 

Not bothering to hide the slight smirk shaping his lips, Cas slowly speaks, “but you just said...” 

“- You know what I meant Cas,” Dean interrupts, realigning their fingers so they intertwine, and bringing them down to their sides. 

Castiel leans his head atop Dean’s and lets any remaining tension out with a sigh. “Yes, I do. I don’t think music was ever the problem, you know.” 

“Oh really?” Dean murmurs. “What then?” 

Cas tightens his grip for a second, making sure Dean’s just relaxed, and not about to fall asleep on him. “You just didn’t have the right partner.” 

Chuckling slightly, Dean buries his nose further into the crook of Cas’ neck. “You sayin’ you’re the right partner for me Cas?” 

“Hm, I think I’ve been your partner for a while now. You just hadn’t asked me to dance yet,” Cas replies softly, the both of them still swaying out of sync with the music. 

“Well if you don’t mind, I think I'm gonna ask you to dance with me for as long as we exist.” 

“I don’t mind.” Cas smiles. “In fact, I think I'd rather like that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes, Dean.” 

They continue swaying, enjoying the closeness, and not really listening to the music as the song nears it’s end. 

_I'm never gonna leave you  
I never gonna leave  
Holdin' on, ten years gone  
Ten years gone, holdin' on, ten years gone  
Ten years gone, holdin' on_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic this month. I'm on some kind of roll and I haven't written this much in years woo! Hopefully I can keep it going
> 
> Dean actually stood on Cas' feet 28 times, but neither of them noticed


End file.
